How I Spent My Summer
by smileylime
Summary: My first L/J (well, duh, it's only my 2nd fic). Not romance yet, but James is being a *little* protective....R/R?


How I Spent My Summer  __

How I Spent My Summer 

By Smileylime

__

A/N: This is my first attempt at an L/J. It's kinda stupid, but R/R anyway? 

*Each chapter has 4 letters in it. Lily's in purple, James' in blue. Each letter has a narraritive at the end, which is supposed to be what each person reacts to each letter sent. James's reactions are in teal, Lily's in red.*

I- Put A Pen To Paper….

Dear James, 

I have never written a letter to a boy before. It's something new for me. And I wouldn't be surprised if you laughed in my face right now, so I'll wait a couple of spaces for your laughter. There, laughed out enough? Good. 

I'm on summer vacation in Finland. This place is really boring. I don't think there's much of anything to do here except see a movie [which sometimes isn't even in English], and drink cappucino with lots of foam & whipped cream in a quiet little café. We only came here because I picked the vacation place last year (France, now that was interesting) so my sister Petunia got to pick this time. She picked Finland of all places because (and Mum and Dad don't know this) her boyfriend Vernon is here. She thinks I'm jealous of her, so she told me that she picked here to 'rub it in'. Who would be jelous of them? Vernon looks like a tomato half the time, he's almost always mad! I can't imagine what a child of theirs would look like. 

You'd better write me back, James Potter! 

~Lily Evans 

*

James put down Lily's letter after finishing it. First letter to a boy, hmm? Interesting, very interesting. 

He pulled a quill pen from the box holding them on his desk. The one he'd selected was one of his favorites: an ivory swan feather from Zimbabwe, that required a special ink made from pine bark, mountain spring water (chilled), pale blue coloring, and a hint of silver. He took the ink, which he'd labled Swan Ink and dipped in the swan quill and penned the following letter:

***

Hi Lily- 

At least you're _having _a vacation. Mother's sick, and Dad says we have to stay here because of the shop (if you didn't know, Dad owns Quality Quidditch Supplies). Business is booming. Har har. 

Sirius is over here, though. He's reading over my shoulder, and says that _his _father (who works in the Magical Games & Sports Department at the Ministry) has good business too. 

Who _are _you jealous of, Lily? That's what Sirius wants to know (he insists it's his girlfriend). 

What language _do _the Finlanders speak over there? 

Foam and whipped cream? Only the best! 

Well, I really must go. It's after 11, and Dad is yelling at us to go to bed. 

Sorry about the short letter, 

James Potter 

***

Lily opened James' letter eagerly. Her green eyes swept the sheaf of parchment and the pretty ink. There were an awful lot of questions….but who ever answered all of the questions in the world?

Petunia sauntered into the hotel room they shared and started to read over Lily's shoulder. "Oh," she said with a smirk. "More letters? From that…_school?"_

"Mmm," Lily answered absently. She finished the letter and looked up. "Oh, it's you." 

Petunia stuck her tongue out at Lily and said, "Why do that boy even write to you? I bet he feels sorry for you. Because you're a freak." 

"Shut it, Petunia."

*

Dear James, 

Of course I knew your dad owned Quality Quidditch Supplies. How could I forget? That was how I _met _you! 

__

*I was walking around Diagon Alley, holding my mum's hand. You and Sirius were standing outside, talking about how the Silver Arrow was definitely better than the Sweepers of last year. I asked you what a Sweeper and a Silver Arrow were, _and you just started _laughing at me!_ You were so mean! Then you explained that they were broomsticks. I admit, I felt kind of stupid. Then I asked what Quidditch was, and it's all history!*_

But I must say I didn't know Sirius' dad was head of Magical Games & Sports. That **is** new news to me. Why didn't he specify? He always just says that Mr. Black worked for the Ministry. Hmmm….Sirius, why didn't you say so?! Your dad has a neat job!! 

Petunia wants to know why you talk to me. She insists it's because you feel sorry for me. I told her you'd better not feel sorry for me, or else you'd be feeling sorry for yourselves, because you're just like me: magic. 

I met this boy today. He's really sweet, and asked me out to dinner. I said yes. Oh, this is so exciting! His name is Jonan, and he's sixteen. He's lived in Finland only since he was ten. He used to live in Spain! 

I hope your mother gets well soon,

~Lily 

P.S. Ha, ha, Sirius. Susanna can have you all to herself J.

***

James threw Lily's letter down on his bed. "I can't believe it! She just met that Spanish boy!" 

Sirius picked up the letter and read it too. "That's not what you said when you wanted to go out with Jane Waters." 

"That was different. She was a Hufflepuff in our year. I'd known her for three years." 

"Without talking to her," Sirius pointed out. 

"What more do you _want _from me?!" James howled. 

"Nothing, nothing."

"Well, maybe she shouldn't go out with…what's his name? Josh?"

"Jonan," Sirius read. 

"Yeah, him. He might be some sort of stalker." 

There was a tap at the door. "James?" asked a voice. 

"Come in, Katie." 

His sister came in. "James, dad wants to know if you got the inventory on the Quidditch robe sets done." 

"Yeah, I did." 

"Okay." She left. 

James grabbed his regular school quill and dunked it in the black ink jar, making a mess. 

*

Lily-

What do you know about this Jonan character? Is he a Muggle? A wizard? You can never know, unless you ask. Why don't you ask? 

Sirius agrees with me. He thinks you should ask and then decide. Where is he taking you anyway? A fancy resturaunt? A pizza place? Again, ask. I don't want you to be stalked or anything like that. 

Mum's still sick. Dad is trying to convince her to go to a doctor, but she won't. That worries me too. My sister Katie, who's fourteen, thinks that it's just a virus, but I think it's something else. Definitely something else. 

Tell me what you think about this Jonan!

-James 

***

"_What?!" _Lily shouted as she scanned James' letter.

"What's the matter, dear?" asked Mrs. Evans, crossing the room toward her daughter.

"Nothing," said Lily angrily, stuffing the letter into her sweater pocket. "Nothing at _all."_

Lily stormed out of the hotel room to meet Jonan for dinner, muttering to herself. "Pizza place," she said quietly. "Ha! Why I'll bet he's taking me to that wonderful resturaunt that serves everything."

Jonan met Lily outside of the park where they'd agreed to meet. "Hi, Jonan," Lily greeted him. 

"Lily," he returned, nodding to her. 

"So where are you taking me?" Lily chirped. 

"I saw this incredible pizza parlor yesterday…" 

***

__

Hope you enjoyed the story. If you liked it, say so! Flames will be used to make s'mores…that's been used before, hasn't it? Oh, well… 

Disclaimer: Jonan belongs to me, but if you want him, you can certainly have him. James, Lily & Sirius belong to J.K. Rowling as does the Department of Magical Games & Sports, and Quality Quidditch Supplies. 

Thanks for reading!

*~*Smileylime*~*


End file.
